


The mind of a thousand thoughts

by Oddbean



Category: Marvel
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oddbean/pseuds/Oddbean
Summary: Tony was happy. He really was, but his mind was always something that got in the way of that.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	The mind of a thousand thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, so this is mine first story on here I hope your enjoy it. And thank you for reading♥️

Tony was happy he truly was happy, he had great friends, any amazing family, he was definitely made of iron. But Tony mind was what always held him back, ya see Tony had a thousand different things going on in his head work, birthdays , holidays,anniversary, updates for the team , and well self doubt, hatred, Tony was happy but it was his mind making him feel like this, it was always his mind , no matter what he did, he always felt like it wasn’t good enough.

There were times where Tony lost interest in things he was doing but he would continue them,to feel some sort of accomplishment, but his mind always told him it wasn’t good enough. Tony got interested in a lot of things and when he would find a new interest he would talk about them a lot, and when I mean a lot I mean it. But like all things it was his mind that got in the way ‘people think it’s weird, stop talking about it’ his mind told him, but he continued anyway.

Tony mind was his worst enemy, and if you asked him that he wouldn’t admit, he would make a joke or something and ignore the question. Rhodey always knew what to say. He was well wise, kind, and Tony's best friend, pepper. She always knew how to make Tony feel better, words of kindness and friendship , But Tony's mind always seemed to get in the way. 

Tony was happy he truly was, but he bottled his emotions, kept them inside, he felt lonely even if he was sorroud by people, his mind wouldn’t leave him alone.

So yes Tony Stark(Oddbean) is happy, very happy actually it was his mind , his insecurities that got in the way. It might come to a surprise to a lot of people but Tony liked music, not just Rock but soft music to. There was a song called “start again” Tony loved it.

“Can't I just turn back the clock?  
Forgive my sins  
I just wanna roll my sleeves up  
And start again  
I know that I messed it up  
Time and time again  
I just wanna roll my sleeves up  
And start again”

Were probably his favorite lyrics, his mind couldn’t say anything when the music was playing, his anxiety, self doubt, all went away when the music started playing..

“And yes I know it's hard to take it backwards from my mind  
I need to get a ride, need to see some light come in  
Can't I just turn back the clock?  
Forgive my sins  
I just wanna roll my sleeves up  
And start again”

And for those few moments he felt at ease , calm , like his mind couldn’t hurt him, like he was unstoppable, but that ended, when the music stopped. Tony had friends yes, but not many .So he found a way to make it all better. Music was his friend, a great one , his mind couldn’t hurt him if he had music.

Over time Tony made new friends, nice , great, amazing friends but like always his mind got in the way, there were a few people who stuck out to him some with amazing talent, some with great kindness, some with the same interest as him, some were really funny, some he saw have amazing friendships with others and wish the same for himself. But he was happy that even if he wasn’t apart of that friendship those people were happy and found people to call friends of their own.

But Tony knew one thing,yes his mind was his worst enemy, was his own personal villain that he had to battle, but he wasn’t alone he had friends, family to help him. So yes Tony Stark mind was his enemy but he was still happy and nothing was gonna stop him from trying to stay happy.

The end.


End file.
